


Support

by Asellus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noct doesn't die, Prompto deserves love and care, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellus/pseuds/Asellus
Summary: When Noctis found out that Prompto was transgender he was beyond pissed."You mean to tell me that, for all these years, you've been using binder DIY's?!""Uh, yeah?""That's dumb. You're dumb. Let’s get you measured so I can buy you proper binders."





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> A little self indulgent comfort fic about being Transgender and having support. Prompto deserves it.
> 
> Everyone deserves support and to feel comfortable and okay. Do your thing, boo.

When Noctis found out that Prompto was transgender he was beyond pissed.

 

"You mean to tell me that, for all these years, you've been using binder DIY's?!"

 

"Uh, yeah?"

 

"That's dumb. You're dumb. Let’s get you measured so I can buy you proper binders."

 

It wasn't at all what Prompto has expected but if he's going to be honest with himself—he didn't know what he expected. It just wasn't that. Noctis splurged on him despite his protests; he bought four binders in total, two each in a different size and had them overnight delivered.

 

Having Noctis measure him was awkward—he also checked for bruises and had him do breathing exercises. He was actually really worried and when Prompto came over the next day to try out the binders they bought he was embarrassed to know that Noctis had stayed up doing research online about binding safely and educated himself about the transgender community.

 

Prom had joked, "I've never seen you so serious about something before!"

 

To which Noct replied, straight faced, "I know it took a lot for you to tell me. I want to know what I can do to help…in any way…"

 

He had almost cried but he held it in, just gave his best friend a bone crushing hug. The support that was oozing out from Noctis was overwhelming and a bit overbearing but by the gods was it better than rejection.

 

"How's it feel?"

 

"Good! Super flat!"

 

"I get that, but—" his eyes flickered over Prompto's chest, a finger poked at his ribs, "it looks tight."

 

"They're supposed to be tight, Noct."

 

His friend just frowned and placed a hand on his lower back.

 

"Hurts?"

 

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and with a shaking sigh, hunched over in exasperation.

 

"…yeah."

 

"Let's take it off; try the bigger size."

 

 

 

Prompto didn't want to check in the mirror until he has his uniform on. It felt comfortable—different and tight but not a constant restriction like the bandages and 'body slimmer’s' he used to use. There was a pressure but a good pressure, breathable.

 

He finished his tie and walked in front of Noctis' wall length mirror. A gasp left his mouth and his hands flew up to cover it, fingers shaking. His chest was gone. Smooth, a complete flat plane with none of the pain from before and it looked better, too. Felt better.

 

"Hey…" Noctis had started, coming up next to him and wiping the tears that were unstoppable, "thank you for telling me."

 

He sobbed, delighted, cherished and giggly with his best friend and his only support.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis wouldn't stop asking if he was okay, especially after gym or in the mornings when Prompto finished his runs. It was nice but annoying; Prom adored every softly worded text of concern he got from the Prince.

 

Noct was worried that he would wear it swimming or to sleep and he always promised that he wouldn't. Despite his comfort and dysphoria without one—he grew attached so quickly—he did his best to not wear his binders when he shouldn't. It was a tough battle but one he was constantly reassured of that he was strong enough for.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto and Noctis were closer than your average best friends. They draped themselves over each other, held hands almost all the time and if sleepy enough or happy enough, would steal soft kisses from the other's cheeks and foreheads.

 

Ass slaps, lap sitting and hugs that lasted perhaps too long were just staples of their relationship everyone around them were used to by now. Their closeness was really proven to Noctis one special night. They had plenty of sleepovers before—so common that Prom had clothes in Noctis' closet—but tonight seemed more special than any others.

 

Prompto walked into the apartment and whined about his hunger like he did every day, rummaging through the fridge as Noctis stripped of his uniform and made his way to his bedroom. Prompto followed when he found yogurt—leaving it on the counter for later— and dropped his bag by the foot of Noctis' bed. He peeled off his own uniform as Noct pulled on a pair of PJ pants, and in a few swift practiced motions Prompto had tugged his binder off with a pleased sigh.

 

Noct was surprised, to say the least. Prom didn't wear his binders when he spent the night but it was only to sleep in, never when they were simply hanging out. Noctis never question it, it's Prompto's body and his comfortability meant a lot to the Prince. Not only was Prompto taking it off first thing but he held so much trust and fondness and closeness that he would even undress in front of Noctis.

 

It was so heartwarming and butterfly inducing that Noct didn't know what to do about the feeling.

 

"Throw it in the wash—it's probably really gross," he croaked out. He twisted his head away when he realized he was staring and hoped Prompto didn't think it was for the wrong reasons.

 

His friend hummed in agreement, slipped a t-shirt over his head and walked out to the laundry room across the way.

 

Noctis slapped his face and tried to will away the creeping feeling in his body that he may have a crush on his best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto was attractive. More than that—Prompto was the prettiest, hottest thing Noctis has ever laid eyes on. It was bad for his focus on his education honestly.

 

From his laugh, his bright smile, his fluffy hair, those adorable freckles everywhere, the way he blushes to how excited he gets about photography. Everything about Prompto was attractive in its own special way.

 

Prom could even lift Noctis up into his arms now and if that wasn't the sexiest thing in the world already, his muscles were so defined and very distracting. It was around this time of his life that Noctis realized he was as straight as the rainbow itself.

 

Prompto was a handsome, sexy man and Noctis couldn't take his eyes off of him.

 

* * *

 

 

When it came time to start training Prompto for the Crownsguard, the lovers had a bit of a squabble.

 

It was the first semi-fight that they've had since they began dating after graduation. Prompto wanted to wear his binder during training, Noctis wanted to knock his teeth out for thinking it would be okay.

 

Noctis was winning the argument—telling him how dangerous it is that he already wears it longer than recommended, let alone doing all of the extensive work of training with Gladio and Cor would be—when Prompto began crying.

 

"I'm not ready to come out to them, Noct! What will they think of me—especially since we're dating now?!"

 

That shut the Prince up fairly quickly. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and ran his knuckles gently along his spine.

 

"They're not like that and you know they're not…but I understand. Take your time."

 

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis' waist and buried his face into his neck. He was more than blessed and far more than unworthy for his boyfriend’s undying support.

 

With time, practice and a lot of emotional communication with one another, Noctis and Prompto were able to help Prom eventually come to terms and to feel just a bit confident in telling the other's about himself. For his safety and the fact that he couldn't hold the secret from them forever, he told the truth through clenched teeth.

 

Ignis and Gladiolus were surprised; awkward with the conversation, unknowing how to go about it and almost walking on eggshells, they expressed that something such as that did not matter to them.

 

Gladio spoke up with gusto about working Prompto into a broader build if he wanted it, offering to train him personally from now on.

 

Ignis expressed concern over Prompto's binding and his health from it, he made sure to express the dangers even though Noctis did that every day. Ignis offered to look into places where Prompto could start T.

 

Prompto was, once again, a sobbing happy mess over the overwhelming support he continued to receive from those around him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard, one of the hardest things Prompto has done yet, but it had to be done. Iris offered to help look with him and Noctis never left his side during the ordeal.

 

Prompto had to go shopping for sports bras—recommended by Ignis and Gladio for training. Acknowledging his chest after spending so many years heavily ignoring and avoiding it was not an easy task for Prompto. Looking down to see it defined underneath the various bras and having to give them support—attention, they existed and wouldn't go away for a long time—nearly made him sick.

 

He was doing so well for so long but everything rushed back into his shoulders just by admitting that his breasts were in fact breasts and he didn't have a smooth 'manly' chest was almost too much to bear. He tossed the bras into a drawer and didn't go to training for a few days. Noctis tried to coax him into it but with the risk of upsetting him further, didn't push the topic. He let Prompto heal on his own terms with nothing but care and understanding.

 

After he skipped the fifth day of training, Prompto showed up in his sports bra and tank top. No one commented or put any extra attention onto him.

 

Prompto got his ass handed to him for skipping, though.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto loves to wear makeup. He says makeup has no gender and draws on the fiercest pair of wings you've ever seen in your life.

 

Noctis lets him makeover his face often, and if the Prince is being honest, he looks damn good with a well done smokey eye.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto looks good in a suit. He fills it out in all the right ways; his broad shoulders, defined arms and nice ass are to die for in the pitch black silk of his fitted tux for the Crownsguard ceremony.

 

Noctis makes a joke during the after party—he's a Prince and should be swept off his feet and carried thusly. Prompto makes him move, stepping out of the car later that night in front of the apartment.

 

Noctis feels as light as a feather in his boyfriends strong arms, face flushed and mouth attached to Prompto's.

 

He practically begs for more shows of strength from that night forward—it feels good to be pressed up against Prompto's strong build, his steady deepening voice drawing shudders from the Prince with every word.

 

Prompto's body is a delicious wonderland that only Noctis gets to explore. It’s firm and taut, soft in some places still from his bigger days and covered in gorgeous freckles and faded stretch marks.

 

Noctis takes his time showering every ounce of his love over his partner, every crease and crevice of skin touched it kissed and shown the up most affection. It drives Prompto mad with need.

 

Some nights, he's okay with being touched and others he would rather not be touched at all, on top and doing all of the cherishing over his Prince. Noctis doesn't mind any of it; he loves everything his boyfriend has to give, soft and pliant under his hands and words.

 

As possessive and dominating as Noctis is, he gladly submits himself to Prompto's strength and manhandling ways, excited by the very thought of being pushed around by his lover.

 

Prompto is just the same with him. With plenty of communication and undying support, they share a healthy sex life full of care and affection.

 

* * *

 

 

When Noctis is forced to be wed to Lunafreya—the two of them weeping over it and all the implications—they set off on a long journey to bring him to his betrothed.

 

Promises are made, that nothing will change and how the marriage means nothing to him, how Prompto is the one he loves and he mutters it to him every night as if either of them could forget.

 

They battle, truly battle out in the wilderness against animals and creatures and daemons. It’s thrilling and exciting; a sort of high one can only get from battle. Noctis, bless his aching heart, is thrust into ways of old when he starts to worry once more.

 

Like in high school, Prompto has to deal with constant whispering asks if 'are you okay' and 'how's your breathing?' to which he always replies, even in the middle of blood thirsty battle.

 

Now, he also has Ignis and Gladiolus questioning him on it. If he so much as pats his chest or coughs too roughly they're all worried. It warms his heart and frustrates him all at the same time.

 

He can't take his binder off in front of Gladio and Ignis and they hold no ill will towards him over it, only being comfortable enough with Noctis to do such a thing. When they don't have money for two hotel rooms or they find themselves out under the stars, he wears a sports bra to bed and sleeps farthest away from the others with Noctis right next to him.

 

He enjoys it—the road trip, the hunting, fishing and taking photos and laughing with his friends. Nothing is sweeter.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing is more beautiful, more heartwarming, butterfly inducing or tear jerking than knowing that after everything—Luna is safe and Insomnia is being rebuilt and Noctis is King—that he can slip off his binder at the end of the day, lounge on his way-too-big bed within his and Noctis' bedroom and feel free.

 

He can feel comfortable in his own skin, excitement and anxiety prickling over his arms when he thinks about his upcoming top surgery appointment this week.

 

He can feel love, Noctis entering after a long day and showering his freckles with kisses and his body with hugs.

 

He can feel all the support from everyone, especially his fiancé, and nothing is more perfect than that.


End file.
